bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleet Hall
The Fleet Hall was one of the grandest places in Fort Frolic where the citizens of Rapture could enjoy the fine theatrical and musical arts, for a price. The theater was situated on the upper level of the atrium at Fort Frolic. History Its eye-catching neon sign would have been one of the first things a visitor to Fort Frolic saw. In its lower-level lobby it offered the citizens a chance to catch a drink of Ryan Club Beer Ale or a bite of a cool chocolate-creme cake (though for a ridiculously high price) at the refreshment bar before the show started. From the lobby, guests would access the theater by going through a glass doorway at the bottom rear of the auditorium, or by taking an elevator up to the top. Fleet Hall offered similar entertainment to the Footlight Theater, but on a grander scale. Under the management of Sander Cohen, this venue saw many performances including many written by Cohen himself, such as the plays Happy Chappy, Bedtime Surprise and Patrick and Moira. After the Rapture Civil War, the once-grand theater fell into shabby disrepair, with the only remaining audience being the plastered Splicers that clap and cheer perpetually at the whims of the insane Cohen. ''BioShock'' During the events of BioShock, Jack is led to Fleet Hall by Sander Cohen through the radio. There he sees Kyle Fitzpatrick plastered to a piano strapped with explosives, playing frantically in an attempt to please Cohen and prolong his own life. As Jack approaches an increasingly frustrated Kyle yells "Cohen you sick fuck, let me out of here!" and the piano blows up, killing him. The player may also shoot Fitzpatrick or the piano first, triggering the explosion prematurely and causing Sander Cohen to remark, "Well, that was faster than I had hoped." New Discoveries New Plasmids and Tonics #Alarm Expert Audio Diary #Sander Cohen - Musical Insult - Projection Room Storage, near the guitar. Golden Film Reels (BioShock: The Collection Only) #On a desk in the projection booth. ''BioShock 2'' The first underwater walk by Subject Delta after escaping the Adonis Luxury Resort, features a large flickering marquee for the Hall on a building, ones the player gets to the "wide view of Rapture". The same view is used in the main menu, which also shows the sign. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Signs for the hall can be seen through the windows of the multiplayer in almost every map, as the multiplayer reuses the skybox from BioShock, which features the hall's sign. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' The Fleet Hall's marquee makes one last appearance during the episode's ending, seen through the large windows looking over Rapture. Gallery Concept Art, Pre-Launch Images and Models bioshockconfleethall.jpg|''Early concept art for the hall seen in the Museum of Orphaned Concepts.'' FleetHallTheaterConcept.jpg|''Concept art for sections in the theater.'' Fleet Hall 2.png|''An early version of the Fleet Hall stage.'' Audience-480x360.jpg|''An early version of the seating area of the Fleet Hall.'' Bioshock ticketcounter.jpg|''Ticket booth models.'' Posters Happy Chappy.png|''Sander Cohen's "Happy Chappy". Now Showing.'' Patrick and Moira.png|''A poster from the play "Patrick and Moira".'' Bedtime surprise.png|''Sander Cohen's "Bedtime Surprise"'' Higher Standards.jpg|''Sander Cohen's "Higher Standards". Coming Soon.'' Why Even Ask Poster.png|''"Why Even Ask" Sander Cohen's latest album.'' Oh-Boy What A Floor Show In-Game Poster.png|''Oh-Boy What A Floor Show - Every Night.'' In-Game Images Fort-Frolic Fleet-Hall01.jpg|''The vast and empty theater.'' Fort-Frolic Fleet-Hall02.jpg|''In the spotlight.'' Fort-Frolic Fleet-Hall03.jpg|''Up in the box seats.'' Fort-Frolic Fleet-Hall04.jpg|''Art Deco opulence.'' Audience.png|''A "captivated" audience.'' Fitzpatrick Playing.png|''Fitzpatrick at the piano.'' Fleethallios.jpg|''The Fleet Hall as seen in'' BioShock iOS. Behind the Scenes *Fleet Hall seems to be based on the Radio City Music Hall in New York City. The Kickettes are an homage to Radio City Music Hall's famous Rockettes. *The Fleet Hall was meant to have its own level in BioShock 2 Multiplayer, but it was cut to make room for the Triton Cinema in the single player mode.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, page 119. *The stage in the Triton Cinema is identical to the Fleet Hall's, with the same decorations and statues. *It was speculated by some that the player can hear the Songbird's screams during Kyle Fitzpatrick's death scene, but if one turns off all audio except sound efects and stands in the hall before entering the large area with the stage, the "screams" can be heard looping as part of the ambiance of the level. **The same ambient sound can be heard in several locations in BioShock 2, Minerva's Den and BioShock Infinite. *The "Oh-Boy What A Floor Show - Every Night" poster is a slightly altered "What A Floor Show" clip art, with a changed head. **Originally the only difference between the clip art and the poster was that the poster was in color. ***In the remastered version of BioShock, featured in BioShock: The Collection, every "Oh-Boy What A Floor Show - Every Night" has been changed to the original version. The change was not done for the remastered version of BioShock 2, where the poster is seen in the Triton Cinema. What A Floor Show Clip Art.jpg|''The "What A Floor Show" clip art.'' Oh-Boy What A Floor Show Original Poster.png|''The original "Oh-Boy What A Floor Show - Every Night" poster.'' References de:Fleet Hall it:Fleet Hall Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Rapture Entertainment Category:Fort Frolic